The Blood King's Love
by Shygeek943
Summary: He was the Blood King. She was a farmer's daughter. He knew her brother. She saved his. He was cold, scarred, and mysterious but kind and thoughtful. She was kind, bold, and fierce but too impulsive at times. Both too stubborn for their own good. Neither of them thought that they'd fall in love with each other. But is that love strong enough to survive all the lies and secrets?
1. Chapter 1

The Blood King

The Blood King. The name alone strikes fear into people's hearts. He was seen as a tyrant, a monster. They say that he was capable of making the bravest of men cower. He's even more ruthless than his father. He doesn't hesitate to destroy those who oppose him. People feared King Asukai Katsu. They feared the Blood King.

So, why is he the one I find comfort in? Why does his embrace make me feel safe? Why can't I see him as the cold-blooded king that everyone else is terrified of? Maybe it's because he was close to my brother. Maybe it's because he saved my life. Maybe it's because he took it upon himself to train me. Or maybe it's because he doesn't show me that side of him. Well, at least not often anyway. I look at him and don't see the Blood King. I just see Katsu and I'm still trying to figure out who that truly is.

I remember that day when I saved his little brother, Osamu. That was the day that caused the chain reactions that I was never expecting. That day led me to meet the dreaded Blood King for the first time. I would be lying if I said I wasn't afraid. I bowed before him, I didn't see his face. I just heard his voice. His voice...was not what I expected.

Who knew that day was the day that would cause my world to turn upside down? Who knew that day would of led me into taking residence in the palace and joining the Core? And let's not forget that I'm currently in a fake engagement with the king.

A part of me wished I never came to this palace. This place is filled with secrets, lies, and deceit. I hate it. I hate that I feel so lost and weak. I hate that it seems that everyone around me is keeping me in the dark. I feel so vulnerable and paranoid especially after...after Kozuke. I wish I could tell someone. I wish I could tell Katsu. But I can't. Not when my little brother is at risk. Gods, I just feel so helpless and scared.

But if I didn't find Prince Osamu that day and didn't go to the palace, what would have happened? Would Osamu have survived that day? If he didn't, how would Katsu live with the loss of his little brother? Would I have even met Katsu if not for that day? For some reason, the thought of never meeting Katsu was unsettling.

The first time I actually saw his face is engraved in my memory. Of course, I didn't know he was the king at the time. I mistook him for a intruder that night when I saw him walking around with a weapon. I remember the little fight that we had. If you can even call our encounter a fight. It was clear that he was far more skilled than me. He had me at sword point but my mind was taking him in. Saying that he's attractive was an understatement.

He was tall, basically towering over me. His long, silver white hair matched what he was wearing. But it was his eyes that made me lose focus for a second. Something about his emerald gaze was just so memorizing and disarming. There are times when Katsu looks at me and I feel so...exposed. Too many times than I care to admit.

The second time I saw him, I saw the scar on his chest and a few smaller ones on his abs. Later, I would see the scars that covered his toned arms. Katsu was physically fit to say the least. He had so many scars...were they all from battle? His scars tell me that he's a survivor as well as a fighter. Though, that's a pretty obvious with or without the scars. Is it wrong that I find that his scars just adds to his appeal?

We've come a long way since we met. It seems so long ago even when it was only a few weeks ago. Now, I'm his fake bride for a month. I keep wondering what happens after the month is over. And no, there's no knot in my stomach when I'm reminded that I'm just a fake bride. There was no uneasy feeling when I was told Katsu used to be engaged to princess Akane. I'm fine with this farce. Right?

Katsu is the Blood King. He is royalty. He is now one of my mentors. He's a mystery. The villagers see him as a heartless tyrant. He, himself, said he was a tyrant. But why can't I see him in that way?

A/N: So what do you think? I'm sorry for any mistakes in my writing and if it seems a bit all over the place. I just needed an outlet while waiting for the next update for My Dear Cold Blooded King by Lifelight. I hope you enjoyed reading my fanfic. If the story gets some good feedback I might continue writing this story. If you haven't read the amazing webtoon called My Dear Cold Blooded King, I highly recommend it.


	2. Nightmare

Mei woke with a start. Her heart was racing with fear. A few droplets of sweat dripped down her face. Her breaths were quick, short gasps. The fragments of the dream she had lingered in her mind. Though, nightmare would be a more accurate description.

She still could see the dark, fiery red hair of the man who haunted her in her sleep. The man's eyes were hidden behind his hair but the tattoo below his right eye was visible. A cruel, sadistic smirk graced his face. Mei could feel his cold hand wrapped around her neck. The man's face was a blur but Mei knew who it was. Kozuke. That's who was in her nightmare.

Mei's eyes darted around the room, seeing nothing out of place. She gently placed her hand, which was slightly shaking, on her neck. The feeling of Kozuke harsh touch still lingered. Her heart was beating rapidly and loudly against her chest.

"It's just a dream." Mei whispered to herself, her eyes shut tightly. "Just a horrible dream." It does nothing to calm her. The blurry image of the man is burned into her mind.

Suddenly, another man crossed her mind. Katsu. Mei remembered how safe she felt in his embrace. She needed to see Katsu.

Before her mind could realize what she was doing, she was standing outside of Katsu's room. "I need to see the King. Is he busy?" Mei asked the guard. She noticed the dim light coming from the room.

"Your Majesty, Lady Kihara wishes to speak with you..." The guard announced to the person inside.

Not a second passed when they heard a response. "Send her in. You're relieved of your post."

"You may go in, Lady Kihara." The guard said before leaving.

Mei entered the room to see Katsu at his desk, working. His silver hair was tied up and he was wearing a white robe. "Good evening, Mei." Katsu greeted her.

A strong sense of deja vu came over Mei. She heard him but barely registered what he was saying. Her mind was all over the place and her nerves were still going a bit awry. She wrapped her arms around herself, whether it was to protect herself from an unseen assailant or to keep herself together. Maybe it was both.

Hearing only silence from the woman, Katsu turned to face her. He took in her slightly disheveled appearance. Her raven-black hair was down with a few strands out of place. The robe she was wearing somewhat creased at some areas. Her face was partially covered by her hair. Her eyes were casted downwards. Something was wrong.

Katsu frowned with concern clear on his face. Rising from his desk, he made his way towards Mei. He stops a few feet away from her. "Mei?" He said softly, "Is there something troubling you?"

Hearing Katsu's voice, Mei was pulled from her restless mind. Her crystal blue eyes looked up to meet his emerald green ones. Mei found his gaze to be just so...intense and disarming. A part relished in it while the other cursed how exposed she felt at the moment. Neither pulled their gaze away from each other. As she was about to respond, she realized how it sounded if she said that she came here just because a dream unsettled her. 'Gods, I feel like a child, coming here for that reason' Mei thought to herself.

"I-I just feel so uneasy and restless tonight...and I just can't seem to have any peaceful sleep." Mei finally answered, leaving out the details of the nightmare she had not too long ago. She wrapped her arms tighter around herself and her eyes darted to the side, breaking eye contact with Katsu. "I'm not really sure why I came here," Mei continued honestly with her head slightly turned away from him, " I just thought- I don't know what I thought actually. I shouldn't have came here. I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll let you go back to whatever you were doing."

Before Mei could turn around and leave, Katsu decided to close the distance between them. There were only a couple of inches between them now. One of his hands gently held Mei's arm while the other tilted her head to face him. But Mei kept her eyes on anything but him. "Mei, look at me."

His voice was not filled with authority or commanding but there was something about it that made Mei met his green hues once again. A red tint colored her checks while her heart may have skipped a beat. Though, Mei tried to look as if her mind and nerves weren't currently just a mess, her expressive eyes couldn't hide a thing. Katsu could clearly see the uneasiness and turmoil that swirled in Mei's eyes. Mei held her breath, waiting for Katsu's next move. They stayed like that for a few heartbeats, just staring at the other's eyes, trying to read each other.

"I honestly don't think I'll ever completely understand you," Katsu said, a subtle teasing smirk appeared on his face. " You attacked me one day then the next days after that we had quite civil conversations. I asked you to dinner then you rather flatly turned me down. It's obvious that for the past few days you've been pushing me away. If I'm not mistaken, this is the second spontaneous night visit of yours. You really know how to keep a man guessing, don't you Mei?"

Mei's checks turned a pretty shade of a red rose at the mentions of her fickle behavior lately. She narrowed her eyes at the man before her. " You're one to talk about my ever changing actions towards you. Must I remind you that you're not exactly innocent in this either." Mei retorted.

A low chuckle came from Katsu, relieved to see the fire back in her eyes. "I'll admit you have a point." He remained silent for a few seconds before changing the subject, "You've been having trouble sleeping?"

Reminded of why she came to his room in the first place, Mei became a bit bashful. She gave a small nod. " There's been a lot on my mind recently" technically true " It's like my mind doesn't want me to rest."

Katsu mentally debated rather he should push for her to elaborate or let it go for now. Deciding that now wasn't the time for questioning, he let it be." You're welcome to stay here and rest on my bed. I've got some documents to work on but I could play for you until you fall asleep," Katsu offered, referring to the guqin.

Mei's response took both of them by surprise.

"I want you to lay with me."

A/N: So, I'm honestly suprised that I finished the second chapter. The characters may be a bit OOC. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed chapter 2 and please let me know what you think of this chapter.


	3. Silent Night

It was silent as the moon glowed brightly, casting a mysterious light across the palace. Most have turned in for the night, exhausted fromanother day at work. It was quiet, as if there was an unspoken rule that went against breaking the silence that accompanied the night. The Blood King's bedchambers doesn't seem to be an exception.

Asukai Katsu really didn't expect that he would be sharing his bed with Kihara Mei tonight. Though, it wasn't exactly the first time Mei slept in his bed. It wasn't the second time either.

The first time was the night of their first fake dinner date. Katsu knew he was cold and distant towards her the night. He was trying not to get attached after all. But considering the fact that she was currently asleep in his arms, he wasn't exactly succeeding.

That first night Mei discovered that he could play the guqin. He remembered the smile on her face and the look in her eyes when she asked him to play for her. Her smile was a beautiful thing to see and the way her eyes shone was just...mesmerizing.

He learned that night that Ryusaki had Mei join the Core. The Core had no place for those who are weak. Katsu knows that Mei is a strong woman and has the potential of being one of his fiercest warriors but he wasn't fond of putting her in danger. Danger that she can't fully comprehend. Not with the amount of secrets that are being kept from her.

A part of Katsu wants to tell her everything. She hasthe right to know and he couldn't help but feel guilty for keeping secrets from her. Katsu sees how Mei is still living in the dark and he knows she hates it. But the other side knew that once the truth is revealed, there would be no way to stop the backlash that was sure to come. Besides, it was not his place to tell her.

Katsu sighed and gazed at the woman in his arms. Mei's head was laying on his chest, right where his heart was beating. Her raven locks was sprawled around her, a few strands fell across her face. Katsu gently brushed the misbehaving strands behind her ear. The arm that Mei had wrapped around Katsu's torso during her sleep tightened its hold. Still sound asleep, Mei snuggled even closer to Katsu.

Katsu barely repressed a groan at the feeling of her body pressed against his, no space between them at all. This felt very familiar to the second night Mei slept in his bed. Except this time she was sober.

Katsu continued to fix his gaze at Mei's sleeping form. Her eyes were closed but Katsu vividly remembers bewitching clear-blue hues staring at him. His eyes drifted down to her slightly parted lips. Images of the night he stole a kiss from her while she slept ran through Katsu's mind. Guilt immediately stirred in him.

He knew it was wrong to do such a thing when she wasn't conscious. But Katsu found that she was just too tempting. The night he kissed Mei, she was wearing the hairpin he bought for her. For some reason, seeing her wearing it made him feel...something. Something he never felt before. That something caused him to give into his desire and kiss her. Katsucould stillremember the feeling of her soft lips and thesweetness that came with them.

The thought of that feeling didn't help stop the rising desire in him. Fantasies began to play in Katsu's head, all revolving around a certain raven-haired female. He shook his head slightly, trying to rid the impure thoughts in his head. It didn't work.

However, once his eyes caught the black ink on her neck,his thoughts turned murderous. Angry didn't even begin to cover how he felt at the moment. His fury wasn't directed at Mei. It was aimed at the man who dared to lay a hand on Mei. Katsu was almost absolutely certain he knew who that man was.

Kozuke. The crime lord must have a death wish.

Katsu tightened his arms around Mei. His blood boiled at the mere thought of Kozuke looking at her. He meant it when he told Mei he would protect her. Somehow, at some point in time, this beautiful, bold woman had managed to gain a place in his heart and was slowly breaking the walls he spent years building. And Katsu willbe damned if he allowed Mei to be harmed. Katsu knew that he won't be able to always be there to be a shield between her and all the dangers of the world.But, Mei was strong and he also meant it when he said he'll strengthen her. Katsu will do what he can so that if it ever came to it, Mei would be able to hold her own against a deadly opponent who can easily overpower her.

"Katsu..." Mei's quiet voice broke the silence that surrounded the room.

Moving his gaze from the tattoo on her neck to her face once again, Katsu saw that Mei's eyes were still closed with her lips forming a gentle smile. Katsu couldn't help but smirk.It appears that she was talking in her sleep and apparently she was dreaming of him.

Without realizing what he was doing, Katsu's fingergently traced her check and found its way to Mei's bottom lip. His finger remained there as did his gaze. Flashes of the previous times she washere passed through his mind again. The same desire from those two nights welled up inside him once again.

Even when she wasn't conscious, she still was able to tempt him. Katsu somehow found the will to look away, taking deep breathes to tryand lessen the want he was feeling. Katsu knew that it was going to be a restless night. He wasn't going to get any sleep. Not with his imagination running wild with his desires of Mei.


	4. Past Romance

Kozuke. A crime lord. The Blood King's foe. Leader of the rebellion. He's the enemy.

But before he was Kozuke, he was Yuuta. Years ago, he was more innocent, less vengeful and corrupt. Katsu and Shibsaki were his companions before they got their titles and fell into the darkness. Yuuta was happy and content. Until he had nothing. Yuuta had everything taken away from him. And that was when it started. That started a change in him that began so small that he didn't even notice. But that change was there and it would only grow as the days go by. It was the death of Yuuta and it would later be the birth of Kozuke.

There was a time though when he was niether. He wasn't Yuuta. He wasn't Kozuke. He was just a boy who wanted to escape the place that was his personal hell. He was a boy who ran away and had no home to go to.

That was when he met her.

He was being chased by soldiers and needed something to defend himself with. That was when he saw a girl a few years younger than him carrying a kodachi. Sneaking up behind the girl, he snatched it and ran. He didn't expect her to give chase. He definitely didn't expect her to throw her purse at his head.

When he turned to look at her the first thing he noticed was her eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of blue he ever saw. Her eyes shone with innocent and he swears that he saw a spark in them. He felt heat from his cheeks and for a second felt like he was in a trance. But the moment ended when he heard the soldiers.

Without thinking twice, he muttered a quick apology and pulled the girl in for a kiss before she had time to react. She remained completely still, frozen in shock. When he heard the soldiers leaving he broke the kiss. Relief came over him like a wave. It worked.

Noticing that the girl had turned as red as an apple and steam could be seen coming from her ears, he quickly tried to explain his actions.

"So, um... about that kiss. I was just-" Before he could finish his sentence, he was hit in the face with something that felt like bricks.

"How dare you!?! That was my first kiss, you cretin! Preying on a defenseless young virgin's lips!" She screamed at him.

"Defenseless?!?!" He retorted. This little girl was currently smacking him in the face with her hard as hell purse. How can she possibly can herself defenseless!?

Finally, she stopped but what she said made his blood run cold. " I'm going to got those soldiers-!"

Panic set in and the next thing he knows he's pinning her down, begging her not to.

He explains the basics of his situation as much as he can without revealing too much. Though still a bit annoyed, the girl seemed calmer. He apologized again and turned to leave but the girl grabbed one of his sleeves.

"Can't I at least help you?" She asked. The offer surprised him. Only a few minutes ago she was beating with a purse and now she wanted to help him. Deciding it was probably best not to get involved with the girl, he declined and began to walk away. But the girl was stubborn. "Well, I'll still come back here tomorrow! I'll bring food! Same time!"

As tempted as he was, he didn't turn back and kept walking. He thought that was going to be the last time he saw the feisty young girl and for some reason there was a slight ache in his chest.

The next day came. He couldn't get the girl out of his head. Was she serious when she said she wanted to help him? Why? What did she get out of it? Everyone does things for their own benefit. He couldn't help himself and the next thing he knows he's returned to the spot where they met. He went back to her and she was there waiting for him.

It became a routine. For the next two weeks, they met up at the same time, same place. Mei (he learned her name their second time meeting) would arrive and he was there waiting, eager to see her. He doesn't know exactly why but he began to crave her presence. What he does know is that within the two weeks of knowing each other, she has become a very important person to him.

He can't begin to describe the feeling he gets when Mei would look at him with those big, sparkling eyes and that gentle, genuine smile. A selfish part of him wishes that he was the only one who can see this side of her.

Sometimes he would find himself just staring at her, committing her features to memory. The way her raven locks would gracefully dance in the wind. The spark in her blue eyes that is always there. The rose color that would spread across her cheeks when she blushes. The sweet smiles that she sends his way. The soft, smooth sound of her voice. There are moments when he is truly mesmerized by Mei. Mei was a cute twelve year old and she would grow to be a beautiful woman.

From an early age he learned that the world was a cold, cruel place. He learned that people were selfish and merciless and take whatever they want without giving a damn about who got hurt. But Mei came along and she gave him hope. She made him hopeful for something more. When he was with her, he doesn't feel alone. In his eyes, Mei was proof that there's still some good in this twisted world. She became his home.

It scares him. He knows that he has fallen in love her. It's clear that she feels something for him too. But is what she feels for him just infatuation? Or does her feelings go deeper than that?

He remembers the last time they met.

"Marry me, Mei." It may have been sudden but he had no doubt that she was the one he wanted by his side. He wanted her to be the one he came home to everyday. He wanted her to be the one who would carry his children. He wanted a life with her. And he knew he would take care of her like she as taken care of him. "Will you become my princess?"

When he heard her answer, he felt something that he hadn't felt for so long. He felt happy. With a blush and a smile on her face, Mei gave an answer that would have more consequences than she realised.

"Yes."

Kozuke remembered the day when Mei agreed to be his. But it seems that time has made her forget who she belong to. Apparently, she has found her way into the arms of the person that he plans on destroying. Angry bubbled inside of him at the thought of Mei being intamite with another.

Though he couldn't really blame her. Certain circumstances caused them to be separated all these years and he couldn't contact her. But he'll correct that soon. He told Mei that she'll be his princess and he fully intends on making good on his word. Except now, he wants Mei to be his queen.


End file.
